Terran Whitehammer
One of the feared Imperial Dreadnoughts, Terran Whitehammer was born into a family or rich diplomats. He is most reknowned for his unorthodox fighting style as a member of the dreadnoughts. In addition, Terran Whitehammer is a member of the Bloodstone Order and an adept monster slayer. The Clan of Whitehammer Life as a Whitehammer comes with great favor and even greater enemies. One of the most prolific families in Ash Hallow, the Whitehammer clan is known for many things--but one thing above all else: ruthless influence. The oldest of the Whitehammer sons and daughters is Gordi Whitehammer. Egon, like most of the five brothers and sisters, does not trust his siblings, but he will tell anyone that Gordi should always be considered with great caution. The father of the children of Whitehammer was known to be a stone-cold and strict head of the household. He pitted his children against one another to make them strong and unwavering. In time, they became known as the Brood. This followed them into their adult years, giving them a reputation as a litter of ruthless killers and dominating leaders in each of their circles. Since childhood, assassination attempts and transpirations against each other has been a norm of the sons and daughters of Whitehammer. The Brood Terran is a ruthless monster hunter and killer, but argueably the most reasonable of his siblings. He is the second to youngest. The first born was Gordi. Gordi now holds a position as a military officer of high stature in the Dwarven Imperium. Gordi in recent years became far more violent since he was branded with the claw gashes of a draconic halfling sorcer by the name of Viro Halchion. The second born was Egon. Egon is a master assassin who leads a band of thieves and assassins across the Crownless Lands. He is a contract killer, a thief, a master of disguise, and, more than anything, an information broker of the realm. It is rumored that anyone with connections in the underground knows someone who knows someone who can reach Egon. Not many people know where he is, but many rumors seems to lead to the Devil's Belly. The third born was Ulsa. Ulsa became a druid of great power. She was said to have isolated herself for so long that she mastered many beast forms. Her most common is a great white serpent to compliment her personality for being one of the more primal rage-driven of the Whitehammers. The youngest is Arva. Arva was a magus of great promise until she got mixed up in something that none of the Whitehammers will talk about. It is a family secret that they all agree to keep out of great fear and shame. Arva is now little more than a ghost on the wind, elusive to most. She is rumored to have twisted into something deeper and darker than that which can be described. Some question if even Egon knows how to find her. After the death of their father, rumored to be at the hands of one of the Brood, each sibling went their own way, knowing that interacting with each other would bring only death and destruction. Their mother died shortly after due to great sorrow for her broken family. Attempts on each other's lives has been carried out over the years, but still to this day none othe The Brood has been able to kill each other. Their are still many secrets about them and their secretive family, but due to great rage for each other, none wish to even acknowledge the existence of their siblings.